


Normal Teenager

by Peteyandmj



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Party, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a horny teenager, Protective Michelle Jones, The Talk, Tony Stark gets mad, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Peter just wants to be a normal teenager. (After FFH)
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Normal Teenager

-So you're coming with me right?- MJ asked at lunch, her legs where on top of his while she was reading 

-Sure, but I don't know what's gotten into you and parties- Peter said- You don't like parties 

-I just want to go to this one- MJ said kissing his cheek- It's important for me

-I know that's why I'm going to go- Peter said

-Thanks babe I appreciated- MJ said- Then I'll see you tonight, have fun at biology 

-I hate you some times- Peter said laughing 

*********

Peter waited till 12 am to get out of the compound

-Friday- he whispered- Rid out all of the protocols that have me in it

-Yes Peter- Friday said, he went to his parents room to make sure they were sleeping, and he chuckled when he passed his sister's room, Morgan was in a really uncomfortable position with the sheets everywhere but her body. He entered and put Morgan in a normal position, covering her up with the sheets and putting her Spider-man doll next to her. Peter smiled and left the room, closing silently the door. The he went to pick MJ up so they could go to the party. The rest of the night was incredible, he would admit MJ was really weird, mostly because of her instance of making out in the middle of the dance floor.

-Babe- MJ said into his ear- Should we get home??

-What ever you want Em- Peter said caressing her hips, his response was only her lips crushing into his with a hunger that he couldn't quite understand. Something was up with his girlfriend and he would know at the end of the night, he had drunk one too many shots so he was drunk but MJ was a mess. This was nothing like her- Come on let's go home 

They walked to MJ's house, that was totally empty, she was taking off his jacket before they were even inside the house. He closed the door behind them and pinned MJ into it, that made her moan and Peter snapped out of his cloud 9 state.

-Babe babe- Peter said- Don't get me wrong I love this, but something is definitely wrong with you.

-Yeah, I'm drunk and horny so less talking more fucking Parker- MJ said kissing him again, Peter broke the kiss again 

-Babe 

-Peter please I need this- MJ said taking his face between her hands- I need this please, I don't want to talk about it right now.

-Okay okay- Peter said, so he made love to her in the empty apartment in her childhood bed. When they were finished, MJ put her head in his chest while he caressed her hair- Em

-Yes?

-I love you- Peter said 

-I love you too

-I'm worried about you

-I'm fine Peter 

-You're not- Peter said he pulled himself up with his elbow making MJ's head go to her pillow, he took a piece of hair out of her eyes, kissing her nose- I know you're not, please talk to me 

Peter saw MJ swallowing 

-My parents are getting the divorce- MJ said and tears instantly came to her eyes- And I feel like it's my fault and that you are the only one who loves me...

-Oh baby don't say that- Peter said kissing her sweetly- I'm not the only one who loves you baby, probably who loves you the most yes-That made MJ chuckle a little- But I'm not the only one, and I'm sure your parents are not getting divorced because of you

-Yes they are- MJ said- My dad didn't want to have me and...

-And 17 years alter he's regretting it? I don't think so

-I don't know, I'm just stressed

-I know- Peter said kissing her forehead- But you have to talk to me babe, I want to help you

-I know you want- MJ said kissing his shoulder, Peter's gaze turned to the clock showing 5:02 am

-Fuck- Peter said getting out of bed and putting his boxers on- I'm sorry babe I have to go before Steve goes wake me up for our morning run. I love you

-I love you too- MJ said Peter pecked her lips a few times and she watched him, lying on her elbow, the sheets up to cover her naked body. 

-I'll see you at class- Peter said and got out the window, MJ chuckled landing on her back

-Dumbass there's a door- MJ said mostly to herself

**************

Peter tiptoed into his room closing the window quietly so he wouldn't wake up anyone in the house.

-What hour do you think it is young man- Peter almost had a heart attack when he heard Sam's voice behind him 

-Oh my gosh Sam you can't do that- Peter said 

-Are you fucking crazy? All the avengers are out looking for you- Sam said sending a message to the Avengers so they could get home- You're father was two minutes away of report you missing person 

-I...- Peter thought for a second- I don't have to explain myself to you 

-Not to me- Sam said- But you'll have to explain yourself to your parents so good luck with that 

Ten minutes later all of the Avengers were in the living room. Pepper instantly surrounded Peter with her arms pulling him into a hug.

-Let's get them some space guys- Steve said taking the Avengers into another room, only Natasha was left sitting in the couch with her legs crossed 

-Where the hell were you?- Pepper asked when she broke the hug 

Peter exchanged glaces with the three adults in the room, he could notice Tony's furious glare at him 

-I was at a party- he whispered 

-What was that?- Tony said, he heard him just right, but he was furious 

-I was at a party- Peter said

-What were you thinking?- Pepper asked taking his face into her hands

-I knew if I asked you you would of have said no- Peter said

-Hell yeah we would- Tony said 

-Okay let's all calm down- Natasha said getting next to Peter- Tony, he's 17 it's normal for him to want to do this things- Peter nodded- On the other hand Peter, you can't just go and not tell anyone 

-Do you know everything that went through my mind when I didn't find you in bed at 2 am?- Tony asked- Calling your phone only to realized you left it here?

-You rode out Friday's protocols!!- Pepper said 

Peter's eyes started to water 

-I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done it, but MJ need it me and you weren't going to let me go- Peter tried

-Peter I can't believe you did this- Tony said again- I can't understand why you would do this

-I just wanted to be a normal teenager for one night!!- Peter said louder than he intended- I wanted to sneak out to go to a party with my girlfriend!

-But you aren't a normal teenager Peter- Tony said

-And I understand that- Peter said- I just wanted one night-Pepper sat down in the couch her face between her hands. Peter went to hug her- I'm sorry mom, I should have said something 

-You've been dead for five years- Pepper reminded him- You disappeared out of nowhere, I can't let that happen again you understand that?

-You scared the hell out of us- Tony said- I just had a nightmare and when I went to check on you, you weren't there 

-I'm sorry I didn't though about it that...

-Obviously you didn't- Tony said- You're grounded, three months at least, no Ned, no Spider-man and of curse forget about MJ.

-Dad please don't do that, she needs me- Peter said with pleading eyes- Her parents are getting divorced I can't do that to her

Tony stared at him for a few seconds

-Okay, you can have MJ- Tony said- But in the compound and that will take you Spider-man out for another month

-Dad- Peter said

-Go to sleep- Tony said- Now

Peter went upstairs and threw himself into bed taking his phone 

To: Babe  
Got caught, you'll have to be coming here for a while.

From: Babe 

You're so stupid some times, I love you

To: Babe

I love you more, good night 

From: Babe 

Sleep well xoxo


End file.
